Yume
by Plume-chan
Summary: Rivaille pensait ne jamais ressentir cela. Jamais. Mais le cacher était peine perdue surtout quand une folle à lunettes fait partie de la Scouting Legion. Maintenant la jalousie s'est immiscée dans son caractère, et Rivaille fera tout pour l'avoir rien que pour lui. [YAOI EreRi]


_**Description :**_ Rivaille pensait ne jamais ressentir cela. Jamais. Mais le cacher était peine perdue surtout quand une folle à lunettes fait partie de la Scouting Legion. Maintenant la jalousie s'est immiscée dans son caractère, et Rivaille fera tout pour _l_'avoir rien que pour lui.

_**Pairing :**_ EreRi youhou 8DD ! YAOI !

_**Rating :**_ T, mais faudra s'attendre à un ou plusieurs lemons :3

So, c'est parti pour le commentaire d'une blonde fifolle de ce couple. :DD J'me suis assez cassée la tête à écrire ce chapitre, vraiment hein xD les idées n'arrivaient pas en masse, mais quand j'ai trouvé le fil conducteur et tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour finir cette courte histoire, j'ai pu boucler ce chapitre ! :3 Pourtant ce chapitre est assez court, et donc il ne servira que de chapitre introducteur (pas de prologue hein). Cette histoire sera pour moi un challenge pour conserver le vrai caractère de Rivaille. Parce que si vous saviez ce qu'il s'y passera x_x Nooon mais j'en dis pas plus, il n'y a que _Inutile_ qui est un peu au courant x)  
T'as vu_ Fana _j'ai réussi à le finir \o/ Huhu :3 En plus je l'ai écris avec les 9 Shime' donc c'était vraiment la galère x)  
_Inutile_ & _Fana_ je répondrai à vos MP ce soir je pense, ou peut-être demain, vu que je fête Halloween avec mes amis, ça va être un peu la galère xD En plus il faut que j'aille me préparer sinon ils vont me taper sur les doigts Arg. x_x

Bonne Lecture tout le monde ! 8DD

* * *

Le pas lent, Rivaille remontait progressivement les escaliers de pierres épuisé par cette journée des plus fatigantes. Chandelier en main, la flamme consumait petit à petit la cire de la bougie qui glissait finement le long de cette tige ivoire. La lumière de cette source de chaleur infime soulignait les traits épuisés du Caporal, mais accentuait aussi son devoir de rester éveillé, car sa journée n'était presque pas terminée.

Il s'engouffra dans un couloir sombre, à peine éclairé, quand son ascendance eut pris fin. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, une porte qui laissait deviner une source lumineuse se situant de l'autre côté. Il soupira d'ennui puis l'ouvrit nonchalamment. Il remarqua une seule et même silhouette par le simple fait de ressentir posé sur lui, l'insistance de ce regard qu'il peinait à croiser.  
Il s'assit derrière la table en bois, croisant les jambes, alors qu'il couvrait de ses mains sa tasse qui comportait ce liquide chaud, brun et limpide.

- T'es parti enfermer Eren ? Demanda la seule et unique jeune femme de la pièce pendant qu'elle faisait basculer sa chaise pour se distraire.

- Oui, comme à chaque fois.

La brune sourit vaguement alors qu'elle venait de cesser de se balancer sur son siège, pour pouvoir prendre une position plus sérieuse, une attitude adaptée à son grade. La luminosité de la pièce se refléta sur les lunettes alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour continuer à parler.

- Je trouve ça dur quand même… Ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute s'il doit vivre l'instant présent en partageant son une âme avec celle d'un Titan. Se justifia Hanji, prenant en considération profonde le cas d'Eren alors qu'elle laissait s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un léger soupir désapprobateur.

- Je m'en fous, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres que l'on m'a donné. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne directement.

- Oh oh, je vois. Le Caporal Rivaille n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de quelque chose qui lui appartient, n'est-ce pas ? Railla-t-elle de sa voix utilisant tout le sarcasme de ses pensées pendant qu'elle défiait les réactions incontrôlées de Levi qui pourraient malencontreusement surgir.

- Parfois tu devrais la fermer ou tout simplement arrêter de parler pour de bon.

- Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que ce garçon ait touché ton intérêt. Ou alors que l'intérêt qu'il te porte ait captivé le tien.

Rapidement, le regard du Caporal se porta sur la porte derrière lui, ayant lâché celui d'Hanji qui insistait au même rythme que ses paroles. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil sur l'entrée de la pièce puis fixa de nouveau Levi qui se leva en direction de cette barrière de bois après avoir posé sa tasse sur la table. Il posa la main sur la poignée, doucement, avant de l'ouvrir presque avec violence.  
Il trouva, derrière cette dernière, sa subordonnée qui se retrouvait là, en situation honteuse voire même de gêne profonde, dos vouté et oreille collée à la porte. Surprise, elle lâcha un rire nerveux à peine audible avant de reprendre une position beaucoup plus sérieuse, sous le regard intrigué de son Caporal, qui la regardait en haussant un sourcil de mépris. Elle plaqua la paperasse qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite fermement sur son cœur, pendant qu'elle plaquait son avant-bras gauche derrière son dos.

- Je suis venue rapporter le rapport que vous m'aviez demandé, Caporal. Annonça fièrement Petra, regard dans le vide, n'osant affronter celui de son supérieur.

- Seulement ça ?

Sa question relevait une pointe de sarcasme, infime mais quand même, ce qui perturbait énormément la jolie blonde. Ses sourcils tremblaient, ne sachant comment expliquer le fait qu'elle écoutait la conversation qui avait lieu entre Levi et Hanji, alors qu'elle souriait nerveusement.

- Tiens, puisque tu es là Petra, je voulais avoir ton avis sur quelque chose que ton Caporal ne semble pas avoir remarqué.

- Hanji-san… qu'est-ce donc ?

Elle laissa un souffle de soulagement fuir ses lèvres car la brune venait quelque peu de la sauver d'une situation assez gênante et complexe. Quant à Levi il se contenta d'hausser simplement les épaules en soufflant un soupir qui relevait le pathétisme de la plus âgée alors qu'il laissait la place à sa subordonnée d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'Eren lui porte un certain intérêt ?

Les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent quelque peu, en bafouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- A-ah oui ? Sa voix tremblait, elle bégayait honteusement. Non, reprit cette dernière, hésitante, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'intéresse à son amie d'enfance, Mikasa Ackerman.

- Ah, tu penses ?

- Oui oui, enfin je crois…

- Ah bon…

L'expression qu'avait Hanji à ce moment-là était celle de quelqu'un extrêmes déçue, voire même de vexée.

Rivaille soupira, encore une fois. La conversation qu'avaient les deux jeunes femmes ne menait à rien, pour lui en tout cas. Il fixa un instant la bougie posée sur la table, alors que son dos restait plaqué contre le mur de la pièce. Il remit son col de chemise puis s'en alla, faisant claquer au passage la porte.  
Hanji et Petra s'arrêtèrent de parler, ce bruit agressif pour l'ouïe les coupa. Elles se regardèrent furtivement puis la plus âgée se remit en quête de remplir la tasse de thé de la plus jeune. La blonde l'attrapa pleinement entre ses doigts, réchauffant ainsi ses phalanges, avant de souffler sur ce breuvage doré puis de s'en abreuver.

- J'suis pourtant sûre qu'Eren et Levi ne se laissent pas indifférents.

Petra, étonnée par l'importance de la phrase d'Hanji, manqua de s'étouffer avec l'une de ses gorgées – en en crachant la moitié, ne s'attendant absolument pas à entendre ça maintenant.

* * *

Les pieds de Rivaille claquaient lentement contre les dalles du château. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans prêter attention au moindre détail, son visage éclairé par la lueur des lambeaux orangés accrochés régulièrement sur le mur qu'il longeait. Arborant un air fatigué, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, regagner au plus vite sa chambre et d'enfin pouvoir dormir.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ne tarda pas à ouvrir, au bord de l'épuisement. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, et la douce odeur de fraicheur et de propreté l'apaisa plus qu'il ne l'était. La seule chose qu'il voyait, la seule et unique chose qui attirait son attention à ce moment-là n'était qu'autre que son lit. Ce dernier eut comme un effet envoutant pour lui, c'était comme si ses propres jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, elles le guidaient inconsciemment vers son matelas et elles lâchèrent quand il se retrouva au bord pour qu'il puisse tomber directement dans ses draps. Il n'eut presque pas la force de se hisser vers l'oreiller, ses yeux se fermaient sans qu'il n'en ait la volonté. Il soupira de bien-être, et pensa qu'il avait bien fait d'enlever tout son équipement et d'avoir pris un bain avant d'aller enfermer Eren au sous-sol. D'ailleurs il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'avait dit Hanji tantôt, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas l'avaler, pas l'admettre, chose carrément inconcevable, impensable même. Mais de toutes les façons, il n'allait pas se torturer l'esprit avec ça plus longtemps, la seule et unique chose qui l'intéressait était de pouvoir dormir. Enfin…

* * *

Son dos se fit plaquer violement contre cette étagère dont les livres étaient précieusement rangés. _Soupir de douleur_. Son corps tremblant glissa sauvagement contre le sol accompagné du sien. _Soupir de mépris_. Respiration saccadée, comblée par celle de l'autre, dont les lèvres se dévouaient corps et âmes à posséder entièrement les siennes. Insolence arrogante. _Soupirs brûlants_.

Rivaille ouvrit les yeux précipitamment, respirant à en perdre haleine. Tremblant de sueur, il se passa une main sur le front tandis que l'autre serrait sa gorge. Ravalant le peu de salive qu'il avait, la bouche entièrement sèche, il se redressa. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, de manière à exercer une pression sur ses yeux pour se les frotter. Il soupira tel à ce que ça ressemble à un grognement.

- Fais chier… encore cette saloperie d'rêve.

* * *

Voilou le premier chapitre ! 8DD Il était court, j'vous l'avais dit u.u

Brefouuille, je cours me préparer, sinon je vais être à la bourre, comme d'habitude :3

A très bientôt tout le monde et Hoyeux Jalloween ! /SBAAAAF/

Kissouuilles ! :3


End file.
